The invention relates generally to piping systems and in particular to an underground piping system using flexible gas piping. Currently, flexible gas piping, such as corrugated stainless steel tubing (CSST), is used in underground applications or received in concrete slabs. Various plumbing and mechanical codes require that such installations of CSST be protected. Typically, protective conduit is placed in underground installations and the flexible piping is positioned in the protective conduit by pulling the flexible piping through the protective conduit. Pulling the flexible piping through the protective conduit creates excess labor and increases the cost of installing flexible piping.